Quite Cheerfully
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: It's the unthinkable. It started out innocently, Kikyou's curiosity takes her through the well and forward in time. Only for her to run into...HOJOU! Kikyou x Hojou , HumorParodyRomance. R&R! Chapter Two!
1. Prologue It Has Begun

Disclaimer: ~Nervous Chuckle~ I refuse to admit ownership of this fanfiction. Unless people like it, than it's all mine. The Inu characters however, I can lay no claim to.  
  
AN: I WARNED YOU PEOPLE! I asked you, "What would you think of a Kikyou/Hobo parody/comedy fic?" What was your response? NADA! No one reviewed with comments so now I'm going to put you through this entire one shot (and if I get enough inspiration I'm guessing about five chapters to this story) of Kikyou/Hoho antics! (See if you can guess what the word of the day is)  
  
~WARNING! KIKYOU AND HOMO (Honestly, I have nothing against trans-gender relationships, but even if he is gay, isn't Hojou just a little . . . err . . . fruity?) WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFICTION! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK~  
  
Quite Cheerfully  
  
Prologue  
  
It Has Begun  
  
She let out a gasp as she climbed out of the bone eater's well. She had been preparing to shield herself from the sunlight but raised her brow as she realized that she was inside a small shack. Brushing the dirt (. she IS dirt) off her miko garb Kikyou stepped outside of the hut and, If she was still breathing she would have lost her breath . . . Was this truly the world her reincarnation lived in? At a loss for words she took a few steps towards the tall house that stood before the Well Shrine. The energy of jewel shards was easily detectable through the first window on the tallest part of the building. Looking around stealthily she headed towards the front door, the power coming off the purified jewel shards growing stronger as she crept.  
  
"Foolish girl . . . the rest of the Shikon-no-tama will be mine at last!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope these herbal scented bunion pads will help Higurashi heal faster."  
  
Hojou, after cheerfully thinking about Kagome, and cheerfully dropping by his mother's cheerful shop, had decided to cheerfully by "Higurashi" some cheerfully herbal scented bunion pads, for her (not so) cheerful bunions! So, cheerfully deciding not to wait for the next cheerful day, Hojou had cheerfully agreed with his cheerful self to drop by Kagome's cheerful house, and cheerfully hand her his cheerfully planned out gifts, cheerfully! As he cheerfully bumbled along to Kagome's house, he cheerfully noticed that she was already heading cheerfully inside her cheerful house! And ever so cheerfully he had cheerfully called out her cheerful name!  
  
"Higurashi?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Higurashi?!"  
  
Out of sheer surprise she had turned around to see a young man, with a suspiciously cheerful smile on his suspiciously cheerful face, and a suspiciously cheerful package in his suspiciously cheerful hands. Soon she found her hands clasped in those of the suspiciously cheerful boy's. And again she heard him call that strange name she had heard him cheerfully (suspiciously of course) blurt out before.  
  
"Higurashi? Don't tell me you have laryngitis as well? When will you be getting your voice back?"  
  
Latching onto that excuse immediately she nodded her head, pretending to be mute.  
  
"Eh. Higurashi? Why are you wearing such strange clothes? And . . . are you doing something new with your hair? N-not to say you look ugly of course anything looks lovely on you. Say, how about I take you out tonight, or right now if you're feeling up to it?"  
  
Kikyou raised a brow at this strange boy. He seemed to know a lot about her reincarnation. Maybe she could use him to find some sort of weakness in the girl from the future. Maybe even HE was her weakness. With a satisfied smirk on her face she nodded, causing Hoho's face to light up.  
  
"Oh! That's wonderful! Let's go!"  
  
And so Kikyou allowed herself to be dragged away by the stupidly cheerful Hojou. Out for a night of dancing and romancing . . . and strangling. . . yes, she decided after a few seconds of his constantly cheerful jabbering about school and other equally dull, yet still constantly cheerful things,. . . definitely lots of strangling. . .  
  
AN: That wasn't quite as bad as I thought It would be. But of course you're the readers and you should tell me what you think. KUKUKU! It seems I do have enough inspiration and this is going to turn out to be a five chapter fanfiction. Who knows, should my insanity continue it might even end up being more than five chapters. In the meantime do an old, society-deprived (okay, honestly I have had no contact with society) author a favor and click that cute little button down there and review! Review! Review!  
  
P.S.  
  
This fanfiction will probably not be updated until I finish The Need (Which should be in one or two more updates, therefore, in two weeks.) 


	2. Chapter One Cheerful Carnival Capers

Disclaimer: Icky! Who would want to own Hobo and Kikyou on a date? Bleh? Not me (For all of you who may wonder, I actually respect Kikyou . . . Hoho? Well . . . that's another story)  
  
AN: All right, so I lied. I'm actually typing this chapter up before I've posted the story. But it's late and I can't get myself to sleep, so I'm going to stir up some fun!  
  
Quite Cheerfully  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cheerful Carnival Capers  
  
The bright lights! The short skirts! The scary looking youkai walking around with their large red noses! Was this the world of the future? Kikyou looked around, half impressed half fearful. Hojou had so cheerfully taken her to the Cheerful Carnival, after she had changed into more "normal" clothes. She scratched the side of her right leg, left bare by the short red skirt she wore with a button down white blouse. Soon though, she was distracted from her itchy leg by the exciting (and cheerful) squeals of a delighted Hobo as he pointed to the "Ferris Wheel".  
  
"Please?! Higurashi? Can we go?!"  
  
She stared up at the wheel that spun and went nowhere. Though she did not see the point in the wheel's constant twirling, twirling, twirling, she nodded her head, if only to see what it was like to ride such an impractical contraption. She had her first taste of futuristic embarrassment as Hojou nearly fainted upon reaching the front of the line to ride the "Feh Ris Wheel". She gave the Carnie an emotionless glare when he asked in an amused voice,  
  
"Babysitting eh?"  
  
and she sat down next to the jabbering Hojou as the wheel started to turn. Almost unconsciously she found herself latching onto his arm as she peered shyly over the side of the car. Then she heard the gagging noises next to her, only to see a very green-faced Hojou also looking over the car.  
  
"H-Hi-Higura-Higurashi . . . I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Consequently, Kikyou started yelling at the Wheel operator to let them down, only to be replied with chuckles and hushed sighs about "Young Love" and "First Dates". So bravely, and using her undead miko powers, she grabbed the near gagging Hoho, jumped out of the Ferris wheel, and sent it flying away, passengers still inside. Of course, because of his utter cheerfulness upon having ridden the Ferris Wheel, Hojou failed to notice that said wheel was now spinning off into space, and instead pointed, with equal delight and cheerfulness to the "Tunnel Of Love". Certainly, he didn't intend for them to ride the artificial swan demons through that cheerfully pink tunnel . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He actually intended for them to ride through this cheerfully pink tunnel. Had Kikyou anything in her clay stomach, she would have been spitting it up right now. Chibi dolls were prancing at the water's edge, singing songs that would have made Barney flop over and die from their mushy-ness. She also didn't appreciate the "casual" way that Hoho was trying to drape his arm around her shoulders, which were stiff from sitting still in the unstable boat as it was pulled slowly towards the end of the channel. Of course, the worst fright of all came when she turned to face Hojou, and found that his wet, puckered lips were making their way to her dry, incredibly chapped ones. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly she closed her eyes, awaiting for him to do the same so she could blast him into the millions of wiggly, cheerful, pink worms she was sure his body was made of. Thankfully, it never came to that, and the end of our cheerful pink Hero ("  
  
And Kikyou gawked, and nodded again. And Hojou smiled cheerfully and started to tug her towards his car. And in the end, the Ferris Wheel, was still spinning in the sky.  
  
AN: KUKUKUKU! Can you tell that I'm disgustingly tired and worn out? Can you tell it's past two in the morning? You shouldn't be able to, so lie to me and give me a good review and I'll make sure the next chapter is longer. 


	3. Chapter Two Dining At ENTER FANCY RESTAU...

Disclaimer: Cheerful, Cheerful! I don't own the cheerful ball of cheerful cheerfulness that is the cheerful Hoho (As for the snack treats by the same name . . . yum)!  
  
AN: It's been forever since my last update (I was hospitalized!) So I gathered up all my cheerful courage, and cheerfully updated! Woo Hoo! Although this is a very short chapter I hope you all enjoy! NO FLAMES, I'M SLEEPY!  
  
Quite Cheerfully  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dining At   
  
Hojou flashed the waiter a cheerful grin as he led "Higurashi" and himself to their table. So far their first complete date had gone smoothly, not to mention cheerfully, he had been suave at the Ferris Wheel (-.-) and charming going through the tunnel of love. He was positive that Higurashi was falling head over heels for him. The glazed over look in Higurashi's eyes was there again, she was probably thinking up cheerful names for their cheerful future children. Ah, what a magical, and oh so cheerful evening it was turning into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou stared numbly at the waiter, trying to distract herself from the pain of having Hojou clutch her arm tightly. During the entire car ride, which had been shocking and strange enough at such a high speed, to the restaurant Hoho had "casually" tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder, and was constantly asking if she was cold. Now he had brought her to this strange place, and was staring at her as if she were some sort of prize fowl he had just captured. Poor Kikyou, it was only going to get worse  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And some of this, don't forget this. OH! OH! HIGURASHI! YOU MUST TRY THIS!"  
  
Hojou let out another cheerful chuckle as he amused himself by telling jokes. Higurashi was so full of cheerfulness that she couldn't speak, of course he understood. Quickly Hobo started to stuff himself full of food, as Higurashi watched with "awe". She hadn't even touched her tuna casserole. All too soon he had finished his 3 (16) course meal, and . . . had Higurashi ordered another salad? Funny, it seemed the first one hadn't even been touched. Ah well, another cheerfully smaller paycheck. With a cheerful grin Hoho paid the waiter and took Higurashi "gently" by the arm and dragged her cheerfully back to his car, trying his best to look calm, cool and sophisticated, and of course, cheerful in the eyes of his date. And of course, he knew his cheerful charm had taken affect by the ever present glazed look in her eyes. Ah, he really was the most cheerfully charming person ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How can I kill Hojou? Let me count the ways . . ."  
  
"What was that Higurashi? Did you get your voice back?"  
  
Quickly Kikyou nodded her head to the negative. Wondering, hoping, that the date was finally over. Ah, how mistaken you are Kikyou, how mistaken you are. For soon came Hoho's cheerful voice and cheerfully it announced the cheerful horrible truth.  
  
"Higurashi! This cheerful chap will take us for a ride on his cheerful carriage! Doesn't that sound cheerful?"  
  
Fighting back the tears, Kikyou nodded and followed the overly cheerful Hobo towards the rickety old wagon. So off went the rickety old wagon, pulled along by the cheerful horse, controlled by the cheerful chap, and with cheerful Hojou and near crying Kikyou inside.  
  
AN: I'll update soon! Don't yell! Review! 


End file.
